dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman (EM's DCEU)
' Aquaman' is a 2015 American live-action superhero film set in the DC Extended Universe. It is the sixth film in the DCEU and stars Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman, Amber Heard as Mera, Patrick Wilson as Orm, Pierce Brosnan as Nuidis Vulko, Sam Elliott as Tom Curry, and Michael K. Williams as Black Manta. Plot Arthur Curry is crowned the king of the underwater paradise of Atlantis after his mother passes away. His royal advisor Nuidis Vulko shows to Arthur an ancient and powerful artifact known as the Trident of Poseidon, which a prophecy proclaims can only be wielded by the true King of Atlantis. However, after an attack by underwater attack drones, the Trident is stolen by an armor-wearing terrorist mastermind known as the Black Manta. Despite being warned against it by his wife Mera, Arthur is eventually convinced by his half-brother Orm to follow Black Manta to the surface in an effort to recover the Trident. Revealing to him the location of his human father, which their mother long kept secret from Arthur, Orm promises to cover up his absence. On the surface, Black Manta returns to his underwater base off the coast of Hawaii, where it is revealed that he is obsessed with the mythology of Atlantis, and has a vast collection of ancient Atlantean artifacts. Whilst not knowing exactly what it is, Black Manta quickly realizes that the Trident is powerful and can enable him to perform mystical attacks. Aquaman arrives on land in Hawaii and demonstrates his superhuman strength in front of several witnesses when he defends himself against a car that nearly hits him, crushing the front of the car with his fist. The authorities pursue him, but he manages to locate and reunite with his father, Tom Curry, who has been residing in Hawaii since he first met Arthur's mother there decades ago. Tom tells Arthur about his mother, and helps him to adjust to life on the surface. Meanwhile, the Black Manta experiments with the Trident, and inadvertently summons a giant octopus from the depths of the ocean, which attacks and destroys his lair, as well as his collection of Atlantean artifacts. He escapes in his technologically advanced submarine, as the octopus proceeds to terrorize the surface. The military flies in to battle the creature, but their weapons do nothing against it. Arthur sees the attack on the news, and has his father drive him to the scene of the battle, on a nearby beach. Arthur rescues civilians from the monster. Soldiers approach him, but the explains that he is an Atlantean, and can communicate with the beast if he gets close enough to it. The soldiers try to hold him back but Arthur dives into the water. Watching from afar, the Black Manta dispatches a swarm of drones to attack both Arthur and the monster. Arthur struggles to deal with the drones and the octopus, but still manages to fight them off long enough to establish a mental link with the beast. Arthur starts to calm it down, when several of the Manta's drones crash into it's face and self-destruct, killing it. Still connected with the monster, Arthur feels its pain, and is enraged. The soldiers assume it was Arthur who killed the octopus, and congratulate him. He is hailed as a hero by the locals, and is given the nickname Aquaman. Arthur is emotionally distraught by the situation. More to be added... Cast *Jason Momoa - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Amber Heard - Mera *Patrick Wilson - Orm *Pierce Brosnan - Nuidis Vulko *Sam Elliott - Tom Curry *Michael K. Williams - Black Manta Gallery Momoa aquaman.PNG|Aquaman Black Manta movie.PNG|Black Manta Category:Unfinished Category:EM's DCEU Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Films